Susano-O
Susano-O is the storm god of Midgard, hailing specifically from the continent of Diguofeng. Description Susano-O typically appears as a wild Shamahito man, though his appearance also varies to other ethnicities of the continent as well. Due to his falling-out with the Five Gods, he almost constantly wears silk gloves and socks to protect his tender finger and toe-tips. Apart from that he prefers to dress as a warrior, and generally seems rather... soggy. While known most as the Storm God, who brings havoc to seas and shores especially, Susano-O is also considered a wild trickster, playing pranks and deceiving others, for no greater goal than the reaction he provokes from his victims. History Said to be born out of a world-changing storm, Susano-O the storm god raged across Diguofeng, the coast of Shimajima, and the Shangese Sea. A consumate trickster, he performed many pranks against the Five Gods, including having people play dead before Kurokame, using lightning to shatter the weapons of Seu Khav's warriors, embarrassing Hongfeng's generals and conquerors, spilling Huanglong's concoctions on the ground, and using a monsoon to knock over some of Puleunyong's favorite trees. After causing a month-long eclipse with his powers, the Five Gods had had enough of Susano-O's shenanigans, and evicted him from ever setting foot in Tian again, kicking him out of the Heavens after using their combined powers to viciously rip his nails from his fingers and toes, never to regrow again. While his powers are a fraction of what they had been when he was a true divinity, and he cannot leave Midgard, Susano-O continues to act as he feels naturally, making storms and mischief across the realm. He resisted King Minos' enslavement of lesser sea gods and, though he was wary of what the DeepLord could do to him directly, threw powerful storms at some of the Nereidic Empire's further ranging and less important endeavors. Worshippers There are relatively few worshippers of Susano-O the storm god, as he is seen as a rather dark and unloved creature. Typically his worshippers, especially around Diguofeng, are pirates, who find his personality appealing and call to him for calm seas when they go out to raid ships or villages. Some Sahuagin tribes also worship him, shaming many of their fellows. While not out-right members of Susano-O's faith, some non-pirate sailors give him begging prayers to give them clear skies on their voyages as well. Servants Two of Susano-O's most favored servants are Raijin and Fujin, a pair of Lightning Elemental and Wind Elemental from the Plane of Air. Granted a drop of divinity each by Susano-O, the two have worked in much the same fashion, though they are a bit more benevelont than their master. Other divine servants of the Storm God include lesser storm-based angels, wind, water, and lightning elementals, and a few rogue demons. Susano-O is also served by a clutch of blue dragons, whom he raised after killing their multi-headed mother while they were still eggs. Focalore was a mighty storm demon in service to Susano-O, but left his service to return to the forces of Anserak. Enemies It was the Five Gods of Wu Xing who banished Susano-O from Tian, and while the Storm God has forgiven them, becoming humble, it is not known how exactly the Five still feel about him. Susano-O was no friend of Emperor Pisces, nor his controller, the DeepLord, who he still treats as a dangerous enemy. Dagon of the Deep and lesser sea demons are also enemies of his, with the exception of his own. He hates Focalore the most, however. See Also Return to the Index of Gods, and see the main gods of Diguofeng: Kurokame, Seu Khav, Puleunyong, Hongfeng, and Huanglong. Category:Gods